


Insecto

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Insecto

**¡Insecto!**

 

 

 

-          ¡Tú! ¡Sucia, cucaracha! – gritó Hermione, antes de estrellarle el puñetazo en el pómulo derecho, muy, muy cerca del ojo.

 

Draco Malfoy cayó al piso con un sentimiento de Deja vú. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, ante el silencio general en el atrio del Ministerio, Draco se levantó, se sacudió, levantó la barbilla y evitó con todas sus fuerzas tocarse el rostro para sentir el daño. Sin embargo, si uno observaba bien, sus ojos llorosos lo delataban.

 

-          ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – esta vez la voz que gritó fue masculina. Draco cerró los ojos, asustado, seguro de que iba a salir volando descuartizado en cualquier momento. Y se lo esperaba.

 

-          ¡Ronald Weasley! - ¿y de dónde había aparecido esa mujer? Por un momento Draco pensó que venía a su rescate, pero al descubrir su cabello rojo se dio cuenta de su error – No lo toques, ¡es mío! – y Molly Weasley levantó su varita.

 

El pánico se le subió al rostro de nuevo, en dos microsegundos. Justo cuando se daba por perdido, una vez más, sintió la característica y confortante seda deslizándose por su cuerpo. Y suspiró.

 

-          Harry… - susurró. Éste le respondió con un gesto para que se callara y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, lentamente.

-          ¡Potter! ¡Sal de ahí en este preciso instante con ese inmundo insecto rastrero! ¡Me las van a pagar! – gritó, esta vez, Ginny Weasley. 

-          Te lo dije – susurró Harry, justo antes de lanzar polvos flu a la chimenea en la que habían logrado escabullirse -. No se iban a tomar nada bien que rompiera mi compromiso con Ginny.


End file.
